


Another Night at the End of Line

by Exit75



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exit75/pseuds/Exit75
Summary: Zuse has some time to kill before the ambush and decides to have a little fun with Sam.





	

I looked him up and down, silently thanking the Creator for that snug bodysuit design. He had that youthful glow about him, quite different from the pale, robotic complexions that filled the club each night, features programmed for perfect symmetry. No, Sam Flynn embodied a different kind of perfection; a young, toned alpha male with colour in his cheeks, life in his eyes… I kept catching myself biting my lip. Needless to say, I decided I had to find a way to fuck him. The fact that this pursuit seemed near-impossible only made me more horny.

With Programs, it’s easy, I can fuck anyone I want – that’s how I got Gem – but seducing a User? Ugh, I could shoot ropes just thinking about it. Well, we still had about an hour left before the boys were due to smash through my ceiling, so I thought I might as well give it my best shot. I took his arm and led him to the stairs, saying we should talk in private. Gem tried to follow, but I waved her away.

Once we were in the room, I locked the door and headed to the bar. He was asking when he could meet Zuse so I poured him some energy liquid and broke the news. I love doing that.  
“I’ll help you, of course, but you don’t get something for nothing,” I reminded him. I suppose my grin said it all, because he suddenly looked concerned.  
“Oh, come on,” I said, setting down my drink and walking over to him, “you’re in a sea of simulation! Why not dive in and enjoy yourself? There’s no way anyone will ever know what happens in here… so why not let loose, just for one night?”

As I stepped closer, he slowly moved away, until finally he was backed up against the couch. At this point, I expected him to push me away and run for the door; he was definitely stronger than me, he could easily knock me down. Instead, he surprised me by slumping onto the couch and saying “Look… Castor, Zuse, whatever, I… I’ve never… wait, can Programs…?”  
I threw my head back and laughed. “Can we ever!”  
I climbed onto the couch, straddling him, and started to caress his chest. He stared at me, dumbfounded, until I ran one of my hands down his abdomen and into his crotch. That seemed to pull him out of his trance and he suddenly seized my hands and pinned me to the couch, looming over me with a look of disgust.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” he demanded. I squirmed underneath him, meeting his glare with an apologetic grimace.  
“Look,” I said, “I just –”  
“You fucking pervert!”  
“Oh I’m the pervert, am I? And I suppose that’s a light cycle stick you’re hiding in there, hmm?”  
There was a moment of silence as he glowered at me, unable to answer, and I guess he just couldn’t argue with his boner because within a few seconds he was all over me like a bitch in heat, whatever that is.

After a few violent, passionate kisses, he pulled himself off of me and the poor conflicted lad hid his face in his hands, emitting a loud groan of frustration.  
I took his hands away from his face and looked him in the eyes.  
“Don’t worry about it,” I said, “just lay back and relax.”  
I smirked and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Presenting the laser Gem lent me, I made an opening in his suit and took out his penis. I let out an involuntary moan; his dick was just as nice as you’d expect it to be, go fucking figure. Before long, I had him moaning, too. His hands were on the back of my head, pushing my mouth down on his dick. I would’ve gagged, but luckily us Programs don’t have uvulas; I like to think of us as naturally predisposed to the blowjob, but maybe that’s just me. I sucked on his balls and his whimpers made me rock hard. I licked up and down his shaft, and then took it in my mouth again, delighting in Sam’s moans.

I was working it with my hands, deciding whether or not I should ask him to suck me off in return, when a jet of his thick, white cum hit me in the eye, followed by another, which splattered across my face.  
“Ugh! You know, you could at least warn me before you do that!” I stood up angrily.  
He didn’t even respond, just slumped back with his eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. I’ll show you a fucking afterglow, I thought, taking out my dick out. In a matter of seconds I was shuddering and shooting stream after stream, covering Sam in my neon semen. When he snapped out of his bliss, he frowned and looked at his hands in bewilderment as he wiped the glowing liquid off his face.  
“Sorry,” I sneered, “I guess I should’ve warned you.”


End file.
